


Tequila

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine comes home to Chloe, drunk as can be. It's not necessarily a bad thing.





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have wifi again.......... which means I can finally post from home and not from obscure places without computers.  
> Also, I'm really hoping the Afrikaans in this is accurate.

Chloe taps her pencil tip on the paper, humming softly. Three different maps cover the table around her. Each is frayed and creased. They're all from the same area of South America, but they're not all the same. Decades took place between the makings of each. She has them now to compare. She needs a smaller area to search. Somewhere in those mountains is a roomful of gold and she plans to be the one to pick it up. Along with her lovely partner.

She sets the pencil down and fidgets. She turns the ring on her finger in circles before sitting back and rolling her shoulders. Nadine is out with a friend at the moment. Someone she knew in her teens. Chloe doesn't remember the name, but Nadine had seemed excited.

Chloe ponders for a moment if she shouldn't take a break. Nadine'll be home soon, surely. Chloe could certainly dig up some lingerie and surprise the woman. She had just purchased some new pieces that Nadine had yet to see.

Before Chloe can put the plan into action, the front door opens and Nadine stumbles in. It's more than obvious she's drunk. Soft giggles erupt from her as she trips and catches herself on the wall. She only just manages to shut the door behind her before spotting Chloe. A broad smile breaks across her face. "Chloe!" she says happily.

The treasure hunter lets out a soft chuckle. "Someone had some tequila."

Nadine nods and tosses her jacket onto the couch. Chloe stands as the woman makes her way closer. "Mm, I missed you," Nadine murmurs as she pulls Chloe into a hug.

"Did you have fun?" Chloe feels more than sees a nod.

"Ja... Ja." Nadine nuzzles against her. "Missed you though."

Chloe smiles and runs a hand through Nadine's hair. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Always want you," comes a soft statement, before a much louder. "Oh! Uh... Girls. I had something to tell you related to that."

Chloe chuckles again as Nadine finally releases her grip. The shorter woman takes a few steps and collapses onto the couch. "They got engaged," Nadine finally says.

"Who got engaged, dearest?"

"My friend and-- oh, her girlfriend. Nice woman named, named Jill. She's who drove me home."

Chloe takes a seat beside her partner. Nadine wastes no time in getting as close as she can. Her head rests on Chloe's shoulder, she's got an arm around Chloe's waist. Their sides are brushing.

"Be my plus one? To the wedding. I got invited."

There's something about seeing Nadine drunk like this that Chloe enjoys from time to time. Tequila always seems to make Nadine a flirtatious sort of drunk though still loyal to the core. Bourbon makes her quiet; well, quieter than usual. And there's something about vodka that makes her a bit weepy and very clingy. But tequila... Tequila is the reason they'd first ended up in bed together. They hadn't slept together, not in the biblical sense, but they'd kissed and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Chloe had refused to let Nadine out of bed the following morning until they'd discussed what happened. Though, after said discussion, neither had gotten out of bed until the afternoon.

"Of course I'll be your plus one. I won't let you go alone, China."

Nadine presses a few soft kisses to Chloe's neck. "Good." She shifts, stretching her legs down the couch and moving so her head is in Chloe's lap. "There's... there's gonna be some Interpol there."

"At their wedding?"

"Ja. They're both agents..."

"So let me get this straight--"

"But we're not straight," Nadine giggles.

"-- you're old friends with an Interpol agent. You. An ex-mercenary."

Nadine turns, nuzzling against Chloe's stomach. Chloe drags fingers through her hair and rubs little circles on her cheeks and the back of her neck. Nadine goes practically limp at the attention.

"Ja... She's from the North Africa branch... But, but her... brother's husband's sister is a mercenary too." Nadine seems half asleep by now.

Chloe chuckles. "Brother's husband's sister? There's no easier way to put that?"

Nadine shrugs. "Dunno."

"Sister-in-law, maybe?" 

The woman rolls onto her back again and grins up at her. "I'm too drunk to have thought of it."

Chloe leans down and kisses her. It's soft and tender, despite the very obvious scent of alcohol. Nadine doesn't get like this often, and Chloe is rather fond of the silly, feel-good attitude.

"I've got an idea," Nadine speaks up as they pull apart. "We should get married."

The treasure hunter lets out a surprisingly loud laugh. Nadine pouts at the reaction; she looks practically grumpy with the little frown on her face. It's more than adorable.

"It's not funny," Nadine insists.

Chloe drops the laugh, letting it fall into an amused giggle. "Darling, we are married."

The frown disappears from Nadine's face and develops into an excited smile. "Really?" She murmurs a few lines in Afrikaans; Chloe's not fluent yet, but she's certain it's all positive. "That's so good."

Her reaction makes Chloe feel warm, feel like her heart is too big for her chest. She can't remember a time before being with Nadine that she felt quite as good. No one made her feel as wanted, as loved, as her wife did.

"Jy is so mooi..." Nadine mumbles, a sleepy smile on her face. "My vrou! Ek is so baie lief vir jou!"

Chloe raises an eyebrow. Nadine has been a patient teacher, but Chloe doesn't understand much of Afrikaans. She's on par with a traveler who's only been in the country for a couple of weeks. But she knows Nadine said something along the lines of "My wife!" followed by some sort of confession of love. Chloe knows how to respond. It's one of the lines she knows by heart, if only from hearing Nadine say it.

"Ek het jou lief," she speaks to the sleepy drunk half in her lap.

Nadine bites her lip. She's still got that grin on her face. She turns a bit, clumsily slipping her hands under Chloe's shirt. Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Why don't we head to bed, darling? I think you'd better get some sleep before the hangover hits you."

Nadine nods. "Ja... You're right."

* * *

 

Nadine wakes the next morning feeling as if her head has been filled with buckshot. Rolling over makes it all roll through her brain like a rockslide. She groans and puts a hand to her forehead. There’s a warm arm hooked around her waist, tucking her back against Chloe’s front. It’s a common variation on how she usually wakes up, minus the hangover.

Chloe nuzzles against her neck and lets out a soft hum. “How are you feeling?” she asks in an impossibly soft voice. Anything louder would make Nadine’s head pound.

“Like shit. How late did I get in last night?”

“Not terribly. You were most definitely tequila drunk.”

Nadine manages a pained chuckle. “Ja, I remember that much. And… getting a ride home.”

Chloe presses a kiss to her wife’s shoulder. “Remember anything else?”

Nadine thinks on it, but her thoughts feel slow. There’s a reason, a very good reason, Nadine doesn’t drink often. She can count the number of people who’ve seen her drunk on one hand, including Chloe. She feels like crap, her reflexes will be slow for a few hours, and her head feels like it fills the room. It’ll be awhile before she gets drunk again.

“Being at the bar, part of the ride home… Oh, got invited to a wedding.” She uses one hand to rub at her temples. “Go with me?” Nadine feels Chloe grin against her. “What?”

“You asked me that last night. To be your plus one.”

Nadine makes the effort to roll over and face her partner. “I did?”

“Hm, I said yes if that helps. Do you want to know what else you said?”

Nadine doesn’t know if she does. Chloe’s got that smirk on her face like she has something embarrassing to speak of. It’s all too familiar. “I’m… not sure. Do I?”

“It was cute,” comes the insistence.

A sigh. “Fine.”

“You said we should get married.”

Nadine feels her face flush hot. She frowns and manages to mumble out, “Eish. We  _ are  _ married.”

Chloe grins wide. “I told you that. You got  _ very  _ happy. And made me feel  _ very  _ good.” She puts a hand on the side of Nadine’s face and traces with her thumb over her eyebrow and down across her cheekbone.   
  
“Good enough to make me a hangover cure breakfast?” Nadine tries. She watches as Chloe bites her lip, contemplating the question. She’s still moving her fingers in gentle patterns on Nadine’s cheek.

“I suppose. You’re used to my cooking at this point.”

“You’ve gotten better.”   
  
“Thank you for your confidence, dearest, but if I catch anything on fire, we’re ordering pizza.”

Nadine, despite the attention or maybe because of it, feels her eyelids droop. Maybe she can get more sleep before her probably charred breakfast was ready. “Mm, okay, liefie. And then we can get married?” she jokes.

Chloe kisses her soft. “Of course. No one else is stealing you from me.”   
  
Nadine smiles as Chloe pulls herself out of bed. She’s asleep before her wife even makes it out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this by a tweet I saw where a woman was like "my husband was drunk and said I was the hottest girlfriend he ever had. I told him I was his wife and he went "that's amazing!!!" "  
> I also felt like I needed to get a little drabble out here while I work on other stuff.


End file.
